


Cromoterapia

by MissChiara



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Sweetness a gogo, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: La mia storia racconta di una giornata-tipo di Makoto lontano dagli allenamenti, e parla d’amore... ma anche di rivalità! Riuscirà una teoria nemmeno accettata dalla scienza medica come la cromoterapia a ristabilire l’armonia nel rapporto tra Makoto e Haruka?





	Cromoterapia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction partecipante al contest “Take a picture and never forget” indetto da Sethmentecontorta sul forum di EFP”.  
> Il contest ha fornito ad ogni partecipante un prompt e un'immagine; trovate entrambi all'inizio della storia.

**Prompt del contest** : colori

  
**Immagine del contest** : [Balcone](http://i64.tinypic.com/14lpp2f.jpg)

  
   
   
 **M** akoto apre gli occhi e si trova avvolto dall’oscurità. Di solito, quando si sveglia al mattino, la sua stanza è illuminata dai primi raggi dell’alba, e dalla finestra intravede l’azzurro del cielo terso e il verde degli alberi più alti, ma questa volta il sole non è ancora sorto. Infatti, un insolito trambusto nel corridoio l’ha svegliato prima del solito.  
Non ha nemmeno il tempo di formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto sulla probabile origine di quell’agitazione che la porta si spalanca di colpo, la luce si accende improvvisamente e due macchie colorate – Makoto, accecato dalla luce inaspettata e ancora confuso, non riesce a identificarle in modo più preciso – irrompono rumorosamente nella stanza e piombano sul letto.

  
«Fratelloneee! Noi partiamo!» strillano due voci all’unisono.

  
_Partiamo_?! Ah, certo, oggi Ren e Ran vanno in gita a Kyoto, e devono partire presto.  
I due gemellini lo ricoprono di baci, mentre Makoto si mette a sedere sfregandosi gli occhi.

  
«Ti porterò un regalo!» esclama allegra Ran appendendoglisi al collo e abbracciandolo forte.

  
«No, glielo porto io!» ribatte Ren dall’altro lato, cercando di spingerla via per accaparrarsi le attenzioni dell’adorato fratello maggiore.

  
«Su, su, non litigate. Me ne porterete uno ciascuno, d’accordo? Ora andate, la mamma vi sta chiamando».

  
Il ragazzo si alza dal letto e, senza apparente sforzo, solleva i due bambini dando loro un bacio ciascuno. Poi li posa a terra, guardandoli correre via eccitati dalla giornata che li aspetta. Nella mente ancora un po’ annebbiata dal sonno gli si forma un pensiero bizzarro: devono essersi vestiti al buio, non c’è altra spiegazione. Le tinte che hanno scelto per maglietta, pantaloncini, calze e scarpe cozzano fra loro in un modo che, se i colori fossero suoni, oserebbe definire cacofonico. O forse i gusti dei bambini differiscono decisamente da quelli degli adulti? Qualunque sia il motivo, l’immagine dei due fratelli che corrono via verso nuove avventure in quello scoppio di colori gli ha rallegrato il risveglio.  
 _Cromoterapia_ , pensa, ricordando la discussione sulla medicina alternativa svoltasi nell’ora  di scienze del giorno precedente,  _terapia che utilizza le onde luminose di vari colori, a ciascuno dei quali si ritiene sia associato un effetto fisico o psichico._  
  
E, da quel momento in poi, in qualche modo la definizione rimane latente nel suo inconscio, relegata in un angolino della memoria ma sempre, costantemente presente.  
  
Un ulteriore sbadiglio e Makoto decide che, tutto sommato, può anche alzarsi, tanto non deve mancare poi molto al suono della sveglia, e non è mai piacevole sentire nelle orecchie quello squillo penetrante dopo essersi appena riappisolati…  
Dopo essere uscito di casa – per una volta è in orario, e non deve raccattare di corsa borsa, bento e sciarpa – la sua routine prevede di passare a prelevare Haru, giusto per evitargli di perdere la cognizione del tempo e magari rimanere tutta la mattina immerso nella vasca da bagno. E' una bella giornata di primavera, una di quelle che ti fanno venire voglia, una volta arrivati davanti al cancello della scuola, di tirare dritto e sdraiarti sotto i ciliegi in fiore. Ma questa, ovviamente, rimane solo un'utopia.   
Mentre sale la scalinata che costeggia la sua abitazione, una sagoma bianca attira l'attenzione del ragazzo: si tratta della gattina che, di tanto in tanto, incontra prima di andare a scuola. La bestiola è accoccolata su un gradino, ma appena lo vede si alza ed emette un miagolio di saluto, strofinandosi contro i suoi pantaloni.  
Come resistere?  
Il ragazzo si siede accanto a lei e comincia a farla giocare con lo stelo di un fiore.  
Guardando quel batuffolo bianco che continua a saltellare da una parte all’altra del gradino rincorrendo vivacemente lo stelo, Makoto si sente in pace col mondo.   
 _Sarà, come la cromoterapia insegna, per via del colore del gatto?_ , pensa.  
Il bianco rilassa, ma in una maniera neutra, asettica. Non suscita emozioni, svuota la mente e basta. Un rumore leggero di passi in avvicinamento però lo distoglie dal ragionamento.

  
«Haru?!» esclama meravigliato. «Sei già pronto?!»

  
«Come sarebbe “sei già pronto”? Sono quasi le otto!»

  
Le otto! Ecco, si è messo a giocare col gatto ed è finita che è  _lui_  quello che ha perso la cognizione del tempo.

  
«Perché non sei venuto a chiamarmi? Arriveremo in ritardo» continua l’amico.

  
Ad un ascoltatore meno attento la voce sembrerebbe incolore come al solito, ma Makoto conosce bene Haruka e nota un accenno di rimprovero che accende il tono neutro. Deve essere di cattivo umore. Capita, alle volte, dall’autunno inoltrato all’inizio della primavera, ovvero nel lasso di tempo che coincide con il periodo in cui la piscina della scuola non è utilizzabile. Meno male che dalla settimana prossima le attività del club riprenderanno, o Haruka continuerà a scaricare il malumore su di lui…  
Il ragazzo si alza in piedi e sospira, presagendo già un silenzio di tomba durante il tragitto casa-scuola. Ma, contro ogni sua aspettativa, l’altro si sporge in avanti e, senza scomporsi minimamente, gli posa un bacio sulle labbra.  
Il mondo di Makoto si tinge di rosa; forse è solo la sua immaginazione, ma da qualche parte stanno suonando le campane…  
Accidenti, cosa è preso improvvisamente, ad Haru? Forse si è reso conto di averlo trattato male ingiustamente? D’accordo, è perdonato, però lo sa che non deve coglierlo alla sprovvista in quel modo! È così raro che Haruka prenda l’iniziativa, che Makoto vorrebbe almeno prepararsi per potersi godere appieno il momento, ma… oh, beh, se queste sono le conseguenze, è disposto a sobbarcarsi anche un altro mese intero di malumori dell’altro.

  
«Andiamo?» chiede Haruka, senza nemmeno sospettare cosa ha scatenato il suo gesto nell’animo del compagno.

  
Makoto gli trotterella dietro, affrettando il passo e rimandando lo slancio di gioia a un momento successivo. Adesso, la priorità è non rischiare di peggiorare quello che per ora è ancora un ritardo passabile: alla prima ora hanno giapponese con la professoressa Amakata e, per quanto sia di indole dolce, quando si arrabbia sa far paura!  
 

**L** a mattinata trascorre monotona. Mentre segue le lezioni, Makoto si lascia sfuggire uno sbadiglio e pensa che, se la noia dovesse avere un colore, sarebbe sicuramente il grigio: spento, insignificante. Tuttavia, per quanto possa arrovellarsi su associazioni di colori a relativi stimoli, non riesce ad alleviare il tedio e il tempo scorre lento finché non giunge finalmente l’agognata pausa per il pranzo con Rei e Nagisa. I due ragazzi sono arrivati per primi al luogo dell’appuntamento e, seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, nell’attesa stanno già piluccando il pranzo. E Makoto, ormai rapito dalla teoria dei colori, non può fare a meno di inglobarvi anche i due amici. Rei è un viola intenso, un campo di lavanda dal profumo inebriante, con filari dritti e precisi. Nagisa invece è un’estate perenne, vivace e coinvolgente, un sole giallo che raggiunge il massimo splendore quando il suo sguardo incrocia quello del compagno di squadra al suo fianco e vi si sofferma il tempo bastante per far intendere che fra di loro c'è qualcosa di più dell'amicizia.  
E, messa da parte per un attimo la teoria dei colori, il giovane nuotatore è quasi certo di averli visti tenersi per mano, prima di separarsi frettolosamente non appena hanno scorto lui e Haruka. Al pensiero, soffoca una risatina: vorrebbe dire loro di non preoccuparsi, almeno non in sua presenza, perché li capisce benissimo. Però, così dovrebbe anche rivelare il vero rapporto che lo lega al suo taciturno amico d’infanzia, rapporto che ormai si è allontanato di parecchio dall’innocente amicizia di un tempo, e, per ora, non intende farlo. Almeno per adesso deve rimanere un segreto, prezioso e dolcissimo, custodito da loro due e basta. Makoto non sa di che colore sia il sentimento che lo lega ad Haruka: è così puro che non ha colore, è trasparente come l’acqua poco profonda di una laguna in un paesaggio da sogno. Ha timore che condividerlo con altri possa sminuirlo. È una paura irrazionale la sua, ne è conscio anche se non se ne spiega il motivo. Forse un motivo vero non c’è, forse l’unica ragione è che, egoisticamente, vuole riservare tutta per sé quella felicità.  
 

**I** l pomeriggio, nel periodo in cui le attività del club sono sospese, per Makoto vuol dire più tempo da passare con Haruka dopo la scuola.  
È vero che anche durante gli allenamenti stanno insieme, ma la situazione è ben diversa; in quei momenti Haruka è sì lì presente, ma il suo interesse è interamente concentrato sull’acqua. Da ottobre ad aprile, invece, può sperare di ottenere più attenzioni. Haruka solitamente accetta di buon grado tutto ciò che gli propone come programma per il pomeriggio; forse è troppo pigro per prendere l’iniziativa, e trova più comodo lasciare al compagno l’incombenza, ma a Makoto piace pensare – con una buona probabilità di certezza – che ad Haruka faccia davvero piacere assecondarlo nel come sceglie di trascorrere il tempo da condividere insieme. Le scelte spaziano da un film al cinema allo shopping allo swimming center, dal fare da baby-sitter a Ren e Ran allo studiare insieme. Iwatobi è una cittadina piccola e non offre molti svaghi, ma i due ragazzi non pretendono nulla di eclatante: ogni volta in cui cercano la compagnia reciproca sentono che ciò che provano l’uno per l’altro cresce e si rafforza, e questo basta.  
Questa volta la scelta di Makoto ricade sul Petite France Cafè, che predilige per due motivi: le strepitose granite di matcha e azuki – probabilmente le migliori di Iwatobi – e i deliziosi tavolini bianchi in stile retrò, con le sedie in ferro battuto dello stesso colore candido. Il punto di forza del locale – particolare che ha affascinato Makoto fin dalla prima volta – è che alcuni tavolini sono posizionati su una piccola terrazza che si affaccia su una palazzina in stile europeo, dando l’idea di non trovarsi in Giappone, ma piuttosto in una caffetteria di un paesino della Francia del sud. Il luogo ideale per un appuntamento romantico con Haruka! Makoto non gliel’ha mai detto, ma sarebbe un sogno che si realizza poter visitare per davvero insieme a lui un paese europeo, un giorno o l’altro.  
  
«Makoto! Haruuu!»  
  
Una voce allegra alle loro spalle interrompe l’idillio del ragazzo, facendolo ripiombare nella realtà e ricordandogli che, sì, le seggioline bianche con i ghirigori in ferro battuto saranno anche deliziose e tipicamente francesi, ma quella è pur sempre Iwatobi: da nessun’altra parte infatti potrebbero imbattersi in…

  
«Kisumi?!» esclama sorpreso.

  
A quel nome, la fronte di Haruka si corruga tradendone l’irritazione. È dai tempi delle medie che trova inspiegabilmente fastidioso sentire Makoto che pronuncia ad alta voce il nome dell’ex compagno del club di basket: l’assonanza tra “Kisumi” e “Kiss me” è così simile che è come se gli stesse praticamente chiedendo di baciarlo! E se lo trovava fastidioso già anni prima, quando non aveva ancora realizzato di preciso che quello che provava per Makoto era più simile all’amore che all’amicizia, adesso che ha le idee ben chiare in proposito ciò scatena la sua gelosia in modo esponenziale.

  
«Yo!» fa eco un’altra voce.

  
«Rin?» esclama Haruka. Questa volta è il suo turno di rimanere di stucco. Quanta gente ancora deve saltare fuori a sorpresa e disturbare il loro appuntamento romantico?

  
«Ciao ragazzi! Pensate che combinazione: ho incontrato Rin poco fa davanti al centro commerciale, e mentre stavamo chiacchierando dei vecchi tempi vi abbiamo visto entrare qui dentro. È un segno del destino! Possiamo sederci con voi?» chiede Kisumi con un sorriso radioso stampato sulla faccia, avvicinando già al loro tavolo due sedie supplementari.

  
Prima che Haruka possa rispondere con un secco “NO”, Makoto interviene.

  
«Certo, sedetevi pure» li invita.

  
È conscio del fatto che l’esuberanza di Kisumi non vada molto a genio ad Haruka, e che certe volte l’ex-compagno di scuola sappia essere perfino un po’ dispettoso – alle medie aveva stuzzicato più di una volta la gelosia di Haruka –  ma ormai è uno studente universitario, sarà maturato per forza; e, anche se non lo fosse, Haruka ormai è un diciottenne coscienzioso, e di sicuro non risponderà alle provocazioni…  
Neanche il tempo di pensarlo e Makoto si rende conto che forse è stato troppo ottimista nelle proprie previsioni, in quanto, tra i due nuovi arrivati, è proprio Kisumi a prendere posto accanto a lui e, per quanto è sicuro che non sia una mossa premeditata da parte dell’amico, non è di certo l’esordio migliore.

  
«Non ci vediamo da un sacco di tempo!» esclama il ragazzo, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle.

  
Makoto, conoscendo Kisumi, sa che non c’è nulla di ambiguo nel gesto, che è solo,  _davvero_ , cameratismo tra ex-compagni, ma purtroppo conosce anche altrettanto bene Haruka, e non ha bisogno di guardarlo per capire che l’atmosfera si sta surriscaldando e che non basterà una granita per raffreddare il temperamento del compagno.  
Fortunatamente, anche Rin sembra aver intuito che qualcosa non va: «Haru, sai che ultimamente ho raddoppiato i miei allenamenti? Adesso come adesso, scommetto che potrei anche batterti in una gara a stile libero sulla breve distanza» butta lì con indifferenza, ma lanciando all’altro un’occhiata infarcita da una giusta dose di sfida.  
 _Grande, Rin_!, pensa Makoto. Coinvolgere Haruka in una discussione sullo stile libero, facendo leva sul suo spirito competitivo, è il miglior modo per distrarlo da tutto il resto.  
All’inizio, effettivamente, il trucco sembra funzionare. Ma Makoto non ha calcolato che anche la tolleranza di Rin ha i suoi limiti, quando si parla di sfide; a quanto pare, dopo un po’ la situazione ha cominciato a sfuggire di mano al ragazzo dai capelli rossi e, a causa di quella che Rin giudica pura e semplice ostinazione da parte di Haruka nel non accettare la sua evidente superiorità,  quella che era iniziata come una normale discussione per distrarre il nuotatore si è trasformata in un’accesa disputa, ed ora è  _lui stesso_  che non vuole assolutamente darla vinta all’altro.  
Dal canto suo, Makoto ha qualche problema a mantenere le distanze da Kisumi - che gli si è quasi appiccicato addosso mentre ricorda episodi dei tempi passati - tanto che ad un certo punto il ragazzo ha il sospetto che tutto ciò possa anche essere un modo dell’altro per prendersi una piccola rivincita su Haruka per averlo inzuppato quella volta della sfida con le pistole ad acqua alla Samezuka.  
La situazione subisce addirittura una svolta peggiorativa quando la cameriera serve loro le ordinazioni. Non appena Kisumi assaggia la propria porzione di torta, non può fare a meno di renderne partecipe Makoto, sapendo bene quanto quest’ultimo ami i dolci.

  
«Questa délice au chocolat è eccezionale, devi assolutamente provarla!» esclama entusiasta.

  
«Grazie, l’assaggerò volentieri, ma ora il mio piatto è ancora pieno» risponde Makoto declinando l'offerta, dimenticando che far desistere Kisumi di solito richiede uno sforzo ben maggiore.

  
«Non c’è problema, basta che ti imbocco!» esclama infatti l'altro.

  
La proposta lascia il ragazzo di sale; è un gesto che ci si può aspettare da un tipo espansivo per natura come Kisumi, e in effetti non c'è un briciolo di malizia nella sua voce… ma Haruka non la prende allo stesso modo.  
Makoto gli lancia un’occhiata veloce per studiarne le reazioni, e se non fosse preoccupato per i segnali che vi legge e per il come può evolversi la situazione, lo troverebbe adorabile: così corrucciato sembra un gattino che arruffa il pelo in procinto di uno scontro.

  
«Non… non importa, lo assaggio dopo» risponde, cercando di allontanare con un gesto imbarazzato la forchetta che Kisumi gli sta porgendo con insistenza a pochi centimetri dal viso.

  
«Dai, non mi dire che ti vergogni! Apri la bocca! Aaaah…»

  
L’unica cosa che registra Makoto nel suo campo visivo, mentre cerca di convincere l’ex compagno di scuola a desistere, è un fiotto di succo alla fragola che, aprendosi a ventaglio dal bicchiere rovesciato di Haruka, inzuppa in un colpo solo sia Kisumi che Rin.

  
«Haru!» sospira Kisumi, facendo seguire l’esclamazione da un breve sbuffo.

  
Rin invece, già su di giri a causa della disputa con il rivale, ha una reazione ben diversa.

  
«Ma sei scemo?!» sbotta con uno sguardo terribile, interpretando il succo versato alla stregua di una vera e propria onta nei propri confronti.

  
«Scusa. Mi è scivolato» risponde Haruka senza scomporsi.

  
Il tono calmo ha lo spiacevole effetto di provocare ulteriormente Rin come benzina sul fuoco.

  
«”Scivolato” ‘sti cazzi! L’hai spinto, ti ho visto! Abbi almeno il coraggio di ammettere che l’hai fatto apposta! Non ti credevo capace di ricorrere a mezzi così meschini! Allora, se proprio vuoi saperlo, te lo dico chiaramente: ti batterò, costi quel che costi!» ruggisce, alzandosi teatralmente in piedi di colpo per sottolineare la portata della minaccia e urtando inavvertitamente il tavolo, con la conseguenza di rovesciare il suo bicchiere – succo al mirtillo, questa volta – addosso a Makoto.

  
Per qualche secondo tra i quattro cade il silenzio. Makoto osserva la macchia che si allarga velocemente sulla sua maglia chiara in un curioso disegno astratto dai contorni frastagliati e, no, in barba a tutta la cromoterapia di questo mondo, in quel momento non trova  _per nulla rilassante_  il blu oltremare, soprattutto per il delirio che ne consegue subito dopo.  
Infatti, non appena Haruka vede Kisumi accorrere premurosamente in aiuto dell'altro tamponandolo con un tovagliolo –  _Lo sta palpando? Cioè, lo sta davvero palpando?, _ è l’unico particolare che registra la sua testa – perde all’istante la calma serafica e si lancia in avanti nel tentativo di separarli, mentre cerca contemporaneamente di rispondere a tono a Rin, il quale nel frattempo, ormai irrimediabilmente vittima della sua stessa trappola, sta rincarando la dose sbraitando insulti e minacce.  
Cinque minuti dopo si ritrovano tutti e quattro in strada. Makoto non vuole nemmeno ricordare come sono stati freddamente invitati dal gestore in persona a lasciare il locale e, possibilmente, a non farvi ritorno.  
 _Addio seggioline bianche e granita al matcha e azuki_ , pensa sconsolato dopo aver salutato Rin e Kisumi e averli visti incamminarsi in direzioni diverse.  
La spiacevole conclusione ha avuto almeno il vantaggio di calmarli tutti, anche se gli strascichi della baruffa si scorgono ancora nell’atteggiamento di Rin, che si allontana borbottando fra sé con le mani cacciate a fondo nelle tasche, mentre Kisumi, tornato sereno come al solito, li saluta a distanza sventolando le braccia.

  
«Scusa» mormora Haruka quando rimangono soli.

  
«… Non fa niente, davvero» gli risponde Makoto sorridendo debolmente.

  
«Però quel locale ti piaceva…»

  
«Sì, ma…»

  
_Sì, ma cosa?_  Makoto non è tipo da avercela con qualcuno, tanto meno con Haruka. Ha solo voglia di cambiare discorso e non pensare all’appuntamento rovinato e alla figura che hanno fatto. Ha bisogno di un argomento qualsiasi per parlare d’altro. Beh, visto che ha pensato alla cromoterapia per tutto il giorno, sarebbe strano metterla da parte proprio ora. Quindi, quando apre bocca, un’unica domanda gli sorge spontanea, per quanto banale.

  
«Haru, qual è il tuo colore preferito?»

  
«Il verde» risponde l’altro senza un minimo di esitazione. Poi aggiunge, abbassando lo sguardo: «è l’ultimo colore che vedo prima di chiudere gli occhi quando ci baciamo».

  
«Ha…Haru…»

  
Non riesce ad aggiungere altro, un po’ per la sorpresa, ma soprattutto perché la risposta l’ha reso tremendamente felice: Haruka sembra sempre distaccato, ma, a quanto pare, in realtà è coinvolto dal loro rapporto almeno quanto lui, tanto da associare senza indugio il colore preferito agli occhi del proprio compagno, e ciò basta perché Makoto senta che potrebbe morire senza rimpianti in quel preciso istante ed essere felice pure per quello.

  
«E il tuo?» chiede a sua volta Haruka, non tanto per reale curiosità quanto per il fatto che vedere l'altro che lo fissa in quel modo, come se avesse davanti una specie di apparizione ultraterrena, lo imbarazza terribilmente.

  
«Il rosso carminio».

  
Makoto risponde senza pensarci troppo. Solo quando nota l’occhiata interrogativa di Haruka si rende conto di essersi infilato in una situazione scomoda. Perché è stato così incauto? Non può certo confessargli il motivo per cui trova il rosso un bel colore, oh, no di certo, questo sarebbe troppo! Il problema è che tutte le sue spiegazioni, da qualunque parte  le prendesse, assomiglierebbero a qualcosa tipo “perché è il colore che assumono le tue guance quando facciamo l’amore, quel rosso che inizia con una deliziosa sfumatura tenue mentre ti spoglio e ti sfioro, fino a caricarsi di un tono deciso quando entro in te e, oh Haru, quando cominci a gemere e arrossire non resisto perché, sai, vederti godere è lo spettacolo più bello che si possa immaginare, e…”.  
No, non può certo confessargli una cosa del genere… o magari sì?  
In fondo, Haruka si è aperto con lui, rivelandogli senza esitazioni un particolare che sicuramente deve essergli costato una buona dose di forza di volontà, conoscendolo.  
Tuttavia alla fine Makoto decide che è meglio, se non proprio tenerglielo nascosto, almeno rimandare; un po’ perché giudica che non sia il momento giusto per rivelare certe cose… e un po’ perché, a pensarci bene, non è nemmeno la pura verità: d’accordo, il rosso è un bellissimo colore passionale, ma non è l’unico che percepisce quando è con Haru. A dirla tutta, è piuttosto il principio, l’anticamera di tutto ciò che segue. Identificare in un unico colore il miracolo che è fare l’amore con Haru è riduttivo, equivale a sminuire una cosa preziosa quanto un diamante. Ciò che avverte davvero Makoto in quei momenti è più simile ad uno scoppio caleidoscopico di colori, uno per ogni sensazione provata, un arcobaleno a forma di girandola che culmina in una luce abbagliante volta ad assorbirli e annientarli tutti quanti.  
  
Un meraviglioso, unico non-colore.  
  
Che cosa penserebbe un cromoterapista di tutto ciò?  
Però qualcosa deve pur dire, perché Haruka è ancora lì davanti a lui che lo guarda, in attesa.  
E, siccome non ha nessuna intenzione di mentirgli, né ora né mai, lo prende per mano e si incammina.

  
«Andiamo a casa mia? Devo cambiarmi la maglia» gli propone rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce, carico di tutto l'amore che prova. «Riguardo il mio colore preferito, ne riparleremo in camera».

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta in cui mi cimento nella scrittura di una storia per un contest a prompt segreti e, probabilmente per questo, il risultato non è dei migliori. Forse il trucco sta nel prenderci la mano. La dura realtà però è che la trama ispiratami dal prompt, che inizialmente mi era sembrata molto stimolante, a conti fatti si è rivelata difficile da sviluppare e soprattutto banale, e ciò ha fatto scemare l’entusiasmo. Mi dispiace davvero, perché a questo contest partecipavano numerosi autori con i quali mi sarebbe piaciuto un sacco confrontarmi nel pieno delle forze! Per rispetto verso di loro, e naturalmente verso il giudice, ho cercato comunque di migliorare la storia più che ho potuto – per quanto lo permettano le capacità di un autore alle prime armi come me ^^ – anche se la trama alla fine si è discostata di parecchio dall’idea originaria: doveva essere una storia passionale, addirittura a rating rosso, ed è diventata una storiella leggera, con qualche gag stupida. Il fatto è che, visto che la storia è incentrata principalmente dal punto di vista di Makoto, mi sembrava che uno stile più semplice e diretto, infarcito qua e là di romanticismo zuccheroso, fosse maggiormente in linea con questo personaggio. Spero che il risultato non sia troppo deludente!  
> Ah, per amore della sincerità, dichiaro apertamente che la scena in cui Kisumi tenta di imboccare Makoto con Haruka presente è presa spudoratamente da uno dei numerosi cd drama di Free… anche se gli sviluppi sono ben diversi XD


End file.
